


You've Got Me For Forever DEANXSAM

by GreenRogue



Series: In All Their Smutty Goodness [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue
Summary: With every dirty make out session and messy hand job, Sam could feel something beginning to grow under his skin. An incessant buzzing whenever Dean would look at him with those secret eyes. Every warm caress stolen right under their father’s nose left him slightly breathless.Companion piece to We're Just Getting Started
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: In All Their Smutty Goodness [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	You've Got Me For Forever DEANXSAM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valais/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're Just Getting Started DEANXSAM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870909) by [GreenRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue). 



> Gift for Valais for requesting a sequel! Sorry it took so long :)
> 
> As always I do not own SPN or the Characters, I just like to play with them!

* * *

With every dirty make out session and messy hand job, Sam could feel something beginning to grow under his skin. An incessant buzzing whenever Dean would look at him with those secret eyes. Every warm caress stolen right under their father’s nose left him slightly breathless. It had been months since that first night. That night that started with loneliness and uncertainty and ended with eye opening revelations and discoveries between brothers. For the first time in a long time Sam felt—well—wanted for lack of a better term. He wasn’t the third wheel of their travelling family anymore. No longer the forgotten brother or left behind luggage. Small things began to change, things their father didn’t notice but meant the world to Sam.

Dean saved him hot water for showers (when they couldn’t shower together). His coffee was finally the way he liked it with a little cream and sugar rather than the rushed black from the motel office. Sam repaid in kind by doing his own laundry along with Dean’s without being asked. Did the extra training without complaint, which at first their father was suspicious with until Sam just shrugged.

“I’m getting older right? And there’s no such thing as a desk clerk hunter so I should be better like you and Dean.” He’d gotten the best blow job of his life that night while their father was away at the bar for that statement. Dean’s eyes sparkled brighter now and his smiles came easier. Sam hadn’t really noticed when they had stopped until their sudden reappearance. In fact, at the moment, Dean was whistling a nondescript song quietly to himself as he field stripped and cleaned the guns while Sam did pull ups using the bathroom doorframe. A pleasant burn had worked its way down his arms and across his back. Steady up, and down like a metronome until the pleasant burn started to ache. Sam pushed himself a few more times before dropping down to the worn carpet. Dean spared him a quick glance, eyes roaming over his sweaty chest while his bit his lower lip before turning back to the task at hand. Sam pretended to ignore him, though he would have to admit some of his stretching was for show more than for health. Reaching his arms up he cracked his neck a few times before clicking his tongue to get Dean’s attention.

“So—when did Dad say he’d be back?” Dean tilted his head to the side in thought while reassembling the barrel of his glock before shrugging.

“Don’t think he said Sammy, but knowing him it probably won’t be until late—or tomorrow.” Sam nodded before grabbing a fresh set of boxers and a towel.

“Okay—cool, well I’m just gonna take a quick shower. Then maybe we could go get dinner? I’m starved.” Dean looked back at Sam, his green eyes piercing with a knowing look that made Sam gulp nervously and fidget in spot, a blush creeping across his cheeks and down his neck.

“No problem Sammy—just holler if you need any help.” Sam tried to laugh him off but felt his mouth go dry at the obvious lust just dripping from his brother’s gaze. He had a brief moment of bravery and tried to smirk back,

“You know I could use some help with those hard to reach places, know anyone?” Sam barely dodged the dirty rag thrown at his head while he danced into the bathroom, his brother’s growly laugh echoing behind him.

The cool shower was just what the doctor ordered against his aching muscles. Sam stood under the spray, praising the motel gods they found a diamond in the rough in regard to water pressure, and let his head tilt back in relaxed happiness. He let his mind wander and smiled as he thought if the last hunt they were on. A simple salt and burn, child’s play at this point for 3 seasoned Winchester hunters. But the ghost still managed to get the drop of their father, an open can of paint left behind from hasty workers tipped over, drenching the man in a color the can referred to as “Smokey Mauve”. A couple of bumps and bruises didn’t diminish the need to hide their budding smiles but when John had looked over at them, a dripping exhausted mess, neither brother could hold in the gales of laughter at his expense.

It'd been a good night, even if they had to run an extra 2 miles the next morning in penance for laughing at their father’s embarrassment.

Now with John off on another hunt he’d been called to by Pastor Jim, Dean and Sam were left to finish the cleanup, and meet him at Bobby’s in two weeks. Two weeks of just, Sam and Dean—life was good.

Shutting the tap off, Sam reached around for the towel he left on the counter while shaking the excess water from his hair. He startled slightly when he hand did not meet with the rough terrycloth, but a warm chest. Pulling back the curtain slightly, Sam squinted an eye at his smirking brother who was leaning casually on the sink’s counter.

“Alright Jerk, where’s the towel--?” Dean feigned innocence and shrugged with a smile.

“I don’t know Sammy, maybe you forgot to grab one?” Sam watched as Dean licked his bottom lip and let his eyes roam up and down his form hiding behind the curtain. Even after this thing between them started, Sam was still shy about his body. Still unsure of the new gangly limbs that seemed to have sprout overnight, or the budding muscles he was creating by working double time on the training regiment their father insisted on every day.

“Ha ha very funny Dean, please hand me my towel. I’d rather not have to come out there and owning your ass.” Dean snorted and leaned forward, gripping the curtain and slowly pulling it back to reveal Sam’s dripping chest.

“Nice try little brother, but we both know I own yours.” The predatory gleam in Dean’s eye gave Sam a soft shiver, his cock twitching to attention under the older man’s gaze. They stood for a few more moments in a silent stand off until finally Dean smiled brightly and started backing out of the bathroom.

“C’mon Sammy, I’m starved and there’s this awesome bar just down the block. Best onion rings in town! Let’s move out!” Sam huffed and pushed the curtain to the side finding his towel draped over the toilet, covering a set of clothes.

“Dean! Would it kill you to eat something healthy once in awhile?” Sam called while toweling his hair dry. He eyed the clothes in front of him, fairly certain he had grabbed a flannel to go with the t-shirt and—those jeans were a little old and he was fairly certain were tossed at the last motel for being too tight.

“Onion rings, dude—on-ion rings! Hurry it up before I leave you here”. Sam made a mocking face as he pulled on his underwear and eyed the jeans dubiously for a second. He was debating grabbing the dirty clothes from the floor when warms hands circled around his hips and raised over his chest to settle over his pecs. Dean’s scruffy cheek tickled against his neck before Sam felt hot air blow against the shell of his ear.

“Put on the clothes Sam—be my good baby boy and put on those clothes then get out here so we can go eat.” Sam shivered in Deans hold for a second and whimpered before Dean chuckled and pulled away. Hastily, Sam yanked the jeans over his thighs and struggled for a second to close the button. The shirt was an almost threadbare old t-shirt of Dean’s, almost a size too small. But the faded Led Zepplin logo stretched tight across his chest and enhanced the starting definition of his ab muscles. Sam tousled his shaggy hair for a second, almost contemplating taking Dean up on his offer of a haircut, when he shrugged and nervously shuffled into the main room.

Dean had also changed while Sam was in the bathroom and Sam felt his mouth dry up as he watched his brother finished tying the laces on his boots. A pair of dark jeans hugged his frame, accentuating his bowlegs in the sexist way possible. A dark blue t-shirt was also gripping at his brother’s biceps and Sam’s dick twitched at the dark image his brother presented. His body spoke of coiled power and dark sin, it was hard to imagine not even a few months ago Sam would be allowed to look like this at his brother. The little thrill of the reminder of their familial relations made his blood sizzle with the taboo of it. Dean had caught Sam staring and took his time also cataloging his brother’s image. The kid had sprung up over the summer. Another month or two and he’d bet top dollar Sam would probably beat him out in height.

He licked his lower lip again, smirking inside at Sam’s tiny whimper of neediness before standing and slinging on his leather jacket. He practically stalked over to his frozen brother and raised a finger to lift his chin. Green eyes dark with lustful promise as they gazed into the swirling orbs of hazel.

“C’mon little brother, I’ve got plans for you tonight.” Dean allowed himself one indulgent kiss, his tongue snaking out to lightly caress Sam’s lower lip before pushing for entrance into the younger mans pliant mouth. Sam caved immediately, hands grasping at Dean’s hips as Dean slowly let his tongue force Sam into submission, it’s languid movement a parody of the events Dean had planned tonight.

* * *

Sam was fighting with himself. He was either going to die of mortification, or horniness. Dean had raved about the onion rings he was dying to try. Discussed the few hustles they might be able to try before heading out of town. What he had failed to mention was that this bar was also attached to a dance club. A thriving, gay, dance club. Sam was sitting stiffly at the corner table Dean was able to snag them. The remnants of the basket of onion rings and fries sat forgotten in the middle of the table as Dean sauntered off for a few rounds of pool, and Sam—well Sam was busy staring, but not staring at the slowly growing crowd of dancers.

The beat of the music was an odd mix of rock-techno that more than once Sam caught Dean bobbing his head to. He had shaken his head the first time at the blasphemy, knowing if their Dad caught him his head would be ringing from the slap of annoyance, he was sure to receive. Course if their father caught them in a bar like this at all—

Another shiver of thrill rolled up Sam’s spine and he shifted his gaze over to his brother. Dean was currently bending over the pool table lining up what looked like his last shot. A small kernel of warmth budded in Sam’s chest and he smiled to himself. He knew this bar, this dance club, was something Dean chose for him. Someplace no respectable hunter would be caught dead in—well, no hunter their father would associate with at any rate. And that meant pure anonymity.

Downing the rest of the warming beer in his hand, Sam giggled and the sudden wave of warmth spreading from his chest, the slight buzzing behind his eyes giving him a pleasant tingle in his brain. As a new song came on over the booming speakers, Sam allowed his foot to tap to the beat for a minute before hesitantly standing from his stool. Trying to exude a sense of seductive purpose, Sam sauntered towards the slightly lowered dance floor and glanced in Dean’s direction. A shiver of pleasure wormed its way up his spine when he saw Dean watching him as he crossed his field of vision. Hands idly counting his earning before jamming them into his back pocket. Sam swayed his hips slightly, confidence boosting as a few of the people already dancing swiveled out of his way. Sam closed his eyes and took a steady breath before letting his body move fluidly to the music.

He could feel the base through the soles of his shoes as he twisted and gyrated to the beat. Occasionally he’d feel a set of hands land on his hips and he’d allow a few moments to grind and pant with his mystery partner before twisting away deeper into the crowds. It wasn’t until the song was mostly done that the familiar scent of leather and gun oil permeated the air around him as strong possessive hands inched over his collar bone and held him close to the steel cable body behind him.

The feel of Dean’s hips against his ass sped up Sam’s own movement and he felt Dean slowly rub his hands down the front of the tight t-shirt, gliding rough fingertips over his sensitive nipples. Sam moaned and turned his head to place soft kisses against the underside of Dean’s jaw line. A particularly hard thrust, had Sam reaching back to grasp his brother’s hips as Dean’s growing erection rubbed against the cleft in Sam’s ass.

“Yeah that’s it Sammy, fuck so perfect.” Dean let his hands wander to the hem of the t-shirt and slowly dragged it up, letting his nails lightly scrap against Sam’s sensitive skin. A few of the dancing men around them were watching, their bodies pressing closer so the view from the bar was obscured. Their own dancing rhythmic gyrations were lost in the flow of lights and Sam’s hazy vision. He let his eyes close as he inched his hands towards Dean’s aching crotch and squeezed it gently.

“That’s it Sammy, fuck you feel so good baby boy. Wanna feel you baby.” Dean’s hands grabbed roughly at Sam’s hips and turned him quickly so they were face to face. Sam could see the burning lust in Dean’s green eyes and moaned lowly in his throat. Dean’s hands snaked low and grabbed at Sam’s ass, pulling him tightly and gyrating against Sam’s crotch, sparks of pleasure warmed Sam’s belly and he gripped Dean’s t-shirt roughly, pulling him in until their lips met in a frantic kiss.

Dean pushed his tongue into Sam’s willing mouth as he flexed his hands over his ass. He could feel his little brother’s muscles flex as he humped and swiveled to the beat of the music around them. Slowly he backed Sam across the dance floor, staying mindful of the other revelers around them until he found a darkened corner that was missed by the pulsing lights. Lightly shoving Sam, he wormed a thigh between his brother’s legs and rocked his body forward grinding against Sam’s erection. Sam was a moaning mess, panting heavily against Dean’s neck as he scrambled his hold against Dean’s t-shirt. The sight before him had Dean feeling crazy and he bit is lower lip.

“That’s it baby, make yourself feel good. God Sammy so hot little brother.” Sam moaned loudly at the term of endearment and latched his lips onto Dean’s neck, sucking and biting hard. Dean felt his little brother fumble with his belt and chuckled lowly before grabbing a hand full of hair to pull him back. He rested his forehead against Sam’s, their panting breath mingled in the space between them.

“What do you want baby brother?” Sam licked his lips as his nimble fingers worked Dean’s fly open and eased down over his boxers.

“Wanna make you feel good Dean, wanna taste you, let everyone know here you’re mine—and I’m yours.” Dean bucked his hips at Sam’s words and the feel of that warm hand slowly rubbing his length through the cotton of his boxers. Dean leaned forward and nipped lightly at Sam’s earlobe with a chuckle.

“Better get to it little brother.”

Sam barely resisted as Dean put a little pressure on his shoulders, guiding him to his knees in front of his erection. Sam spent a few more seconds rubbing at the hot length through Dean’s underwear before carefully pulling his cock out. A burst of precum was glistening in the strobing lights and Sam leaned forward and gently licked the slit, letting his tongue dig into the sensitive skin slightly. He felt Dean’s hand grip his hair gently as he rolled his hips towards Sam’s warm tongue. He could barely hear Dean’s moan over the music but was encouraged by the tightening of the fist in his hair. He peppered the head with kitten licks and kisses before grabbing the base and pumping his hand a few times. He peered up at Dean from under his long bangs and smiled to himself.

Dean’s eyes were wide, pupils blown until barely a ring of green existed in the dark lustful gaze. They locked eyes and Sam kept his gaze steady as he slowly guided Dean’s dick into his open mouth, the velvety steel length felt heavy in his mouth and he swirled his tongue against the invading length. He closed his lips once he felt the head bump against the back of his throat and sucked hard as he bobbed his head back. He could feel Dean quiver against his tongue and he whimpered while closing his eyes, enjoying the power he held over his older brother.

The hand in his hair shifted and he felt a tentative pull to lower him back down Dean’s cock and he went willingly, allowing his older brother to position and piston into is wet and willing mouth. The taste of Dean exploded on his tongue as he sucked and laved at his dick, Sam’s own neglected length ached behind the zipper of the tight jeans and he humped the open air searching for friction. Dean’s hips jerked hard, the hand in his hair tightening to the point of almost painful before Sam was pulled off roughly to his disappointment.

He was hauled to his feet and roughly turned and slammed against the wall, the cool cement a sharp contract to the hot body behind him. Rough hands yanked the button free of his jeans and he felt the fabric pulled swiftly down to his thighs with his underwear close behind. Dean’s breath fanned against his neck and Sam jolted at the feel of teeth clamping down onto the sensitive skin. He stuck his ass back, moaning open mouthed at the feel of Dean’s damp dick against his ass cheeks.

“Yeah that’s it baby, gonna mark you—make you feel so good. Be a good for me baby.”

“Al-always—Dean—please Dean, feels so good.” Sam’s breath stuttered at the feel of a dry finder rubbing gently against his hole, his dick twitched and he felt his own precum leaking onto the floor underneath him. He tried to push towards the questing finger but whined when it pulled away. He tried to turn his head to beg Dean for more but stopped when three fingers were shoved roughly into his mouth.

“Suck ‘em baby, get ‘em nice and wet for your big brother.” Quickly Sam compiled, running his tongue over each digit the best he could while pooling his saliva to coat his brother’s fingers. Dean kept sucking against Sam’s neck, the sensitive skin sure to carry a deep bruise before the night would be over. Just to thought had Dean clamping his teeth tightly again as he pumped his fingers into Sam’s hot mouth.

“Such a good boy for me. So good Sammy.” Dean eased his fingers from Sam’s mouth and went back to the waiting ass, he circled the furled muscle for a few seconds before easing a finger in slowly. The clamping heat was almost overwhelming and Dean had to stop for a moment before he lost himself. Sam wiggled impatiently and Dean chuckled. “Easy baby, we have all the time in the world tonight.” Sam moan and kept trying to lean back and take more of what his brother was offering.

“Please, please Dean—fuck me, want it so bad. Wanna feel you tomorrow. Make me feel it Dean, please.” Sam’s breathless tone and Dean cursing a storm as he eased his finger further in before pulling it out slowly. Continuing to ease the muscles to loosen Dean used his other hand to grab his brothers dick and give it a harsh pump, causing Sam to yelp and push further back onto Dean’s questing fingers.

“Want me to fuck you Sammy? Want me to hold you against this wall and fuck you where everyone can see what a desperate little boy you are for your brother dick?”

“Fuck Dean—Dean, please-pl—fuck!” Dean jabbed a second finger into his brother’s ass the same time he twisted his grip over the head of Sam’s dick. The double stimulation almost overwhelming him. He panted and moaned desperately, begging Dean to do more, to give more, to take more, more, more, more.

Before long Dean had three fingers pumping into his brother’s body easily. He shifted his stance and let his hand holding his brother’s dick pump his own cock, covering it with his brother’s juices. He lined up and slowly starting to ease forward, keeping a tight grip on Sam’s hips to keep him from moving and hurting himself.

“Pl-please Dean, feels so good, god—” Dean smirked to himself as he pumped his dick back and forth, easing in an inch at a time until he finally fell flush hips to ass. The bass of the music had picked up, he could feel the vibrations through the skin of his teeth and through his brother’s body wrapped around him. He rotated his hips, taking another second to enjoy his brother’s heat before pulling back and slamming forward. Sam shouted and looked over his shoulder at his brother, eyes blown wide and glazed with passion. Dean started a steady metronome rhythm. The sounds of smacking skin drowned out by the dancers and music around them. He took a second to look over his shoulder and saw the small crowd that were watching them. Bodies leaning on each other, some on their knees. Dean smirked and whispered into Sam’s ear as he twisted his hips to find that special spot in his brother to get his to see stars.

“Their watching Sammy, think their jealous? Seeing me pound this sweet ass. Think they should have a turn little brother? Just line right up and wait till I’m done to take a turn at you.” Sam was grunting from the force of Dean’s thrusts, his cock impossibly hard and aching. He whimpered at Dean’s words, only slightly surprised he wasn’t offended or ashamed. He tried to snake a hand down to grip his own erection but Dean’s strong grip grabbed his wrist and forced his hand onto the wall next to his head.

“Nu uh little brother, I own this ass. You come from my dick or not at all.” Dean increased his thrusts, his own orgasming quickly building. Sam let his forehead fall onto the wall in front of him, gasps and whimpers were being punched out of him as Dean thrusted, burying is dick in his brother’s warm channel. Dean could see the kid was struggling, the haze of the alcohol mostly burnt up in their activities—his body trembled under the force and stimulation against his ass. Dean used his free hand to grip Sam’s hair tightly and yanked his head back to whisper hotly into his ear.

“Gonna do this all time little brother. Gonna fuck you, suck you, gonna be in this ass as often as I can baby brother. You like that? Like the thought of me fucking you every night?” Sam nodded his head frantically, fingers scrambling against the wall as he pushed his hips back to meet Dean’s thrusts.

“Y-yeah Dean, fuck feels so good big brother, So full, fu-fuck.” Sam whimpered again as Dean clamped his teeth tightly against his ear and growled. He couldn’t hold back anymore; his lower back was starting to burn from the brutal pace and he clenched the hair in his fist tightly while growling against his brothers neck.

“Cum for me Sammy—lemme feel you come around my dick. Fu-fuck”. Sam’s body clenched like a vice grip and Dean felt his hips stutter as hot cum filled his brother’s channel. The feel of Dean’s orgasm triggered Sam’s own and he shouted against the wall as his own release splattered against the cement at their feet. Dean let his hips stutter and ground to halt slowly as he rested his forehead against the back of Sam’s neck. The smell of sweat and alcohol created a hazy mix and he smiled against his brother’s skin.

Sam panted for a few seconds before wiggling his hips to get Dean moving. Slowly he eased out of Sam’s body and zipped his pants before helping Sam with his. Dean turned and watched the small crowd around them disperse slowly now that the show was over. A few lecherous individuals were looking Sam up and down before meeting Dean’s gaze and winking at him. Suddenly the though of all these strangers seeing Sam, seeing him so vulnerable and open—his hackles were rising, and he gently but firmly grabbed Sam’s elbow and stirred him through the crowds and out towards the back emergency exit.

The cool air felt heavenly against their over heated skin and Dean caught Sam’s eye for a second before cracking a smile. Sam stared at him for a second before smiling himself and bumping his shoulder against his brother. Dean let his hand loosen and his fingers fell until they clasped gently in Sam’s limp hand.

They walked in silence to the Impale, it’s shiny black surface reflecting under the lone parking lot lamplight. The eased onto the leather seats, Dean chuckling at Sam shifted for a second before settling. Easing baby onto the deserted street, Dean made his way back to the motel, a content silence falling over them before Sam cleared his throat.

“Hey uh Dean?” Dean tilted his head to the side, showing Sam he had his attention. His little brother picked at invisible lint on his shirt for a second before taking a deep breath. “Di-did you meant it? About, uh, about doing this every night? Wi-will we be like this? Always?” Dean could hear the underlying question ‘ _Will you always be with me?’_ and smiled softly before pulling his brother sideways to lean against his shoulder. Dean kissed the top of Sam’s head, ignoring the sweaty hair and smiled.

“Yeah baby boy, you’ve got me for forever.”


End file.
